Integrated circuits may comprise different analog and/or digital functions, which need to be supplied with electrical power at possibly different voltages. A possible approach to providing the different analog and/or digital functions with electrical power is the use of dedicated power converters which are configured to provide the electrical power at the different voltages to the different analog and/or digital functions. The use of power converters leads to increased space requirements on an integrated circuit. Furthermore, the use of power converters leads to increased power dissipation of the integrated circuit.